Names
by Cooper101
Summary: Sequel to Dead Man Merlin. Morgana has been kidnapped by pirates and Jack, Merlin and Arthur are off to get her. However, old enemies are out to get them. Friendship, family, trust and power are all tested. Can Merlin get everyone through this alive?
1. Off again

**Here is the first chapter of the sequel to Dead Man Merlin. Not that good a first chapter, but it should get better.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Monkey's eyes opened. The small mammal clambered to his feet and looked around the room. Since he had been bought by Captain Jack Sparrow and given as a Soul Monkey (and named Monkey) he had lived in Camelot with Dead Man Merlin, sleeping in the wardrobe. However, last night there had been a riot, and Monkey was able to sleep on the bed even after scratching people's eyes out, because Dead Man Merlin might be dead. Sadly, Monkey had to get up and look for him, just incase he was alive.<p>

Monkey hopped off the bed, walked across the room and through the gap in the door. Gaius's chambers looked fine. Monkey jumped from table to table then out the other door.

Outside was a different story.

Knight's corpses lay almost everywhere down the hall, the walls stained with dry blood. Monkey waddled down the corridor, stepping over dead bodies as he went. He jumped up onto a ledge that over looked the courtyard. The small animal wasn't surprised to see more bodies littered everywhere. Two knights were walking around with a cart picking up the dead. However, what brought a smile to Monkey's face was that there weren't just knight's corpses...

…But pirate corpses too.

Monkey let out a horrid laugh that echoed over the courtyard. The sight in front of him amused him. He jumped down onto the floor and scurried off.

* * *

><p>"How did this happen?" bellowed Uther through the grand hall, knowing fully whose fault it was. Merlin's.<p>

The following night, pirates had attacked Camelot. The attack was unknown of until it was happening and Camelot was slaughtered by the invading pirates. It was unheard of for pirates to be this close inland. However, whilst the attack was going on, Uther had asked Merlin to defend Morgana, as he was the only one who could fight with a pirate's sword. Sadly, Merlin had been drugged with a sleeping draft (Merlin couldn't remember how, since each pirate was about a meter away from him unless they attacked) and the Lady Morgana had been kidnapped.

Arthur and Merlin exchanged glances before Arthur defended Merlin.

"Father, please, it was not all Merlin's fault –"

"He was meant to protect her! Guards!" The guards proceeded towards Merlin, grabbed him and started to drag him towards the dungeons. Arthur shouted in protest, but Merlin did not hear his voice over his rabid heartbeat.

"Now, now, you're not going to get the Lady back without him are you?" came a stranger's voice as he walked in and up the King.

"Jack!" Arthur cried in shock.

"Jack Sparrow," Uther said, a tad annoyed to see the man.

"My saviour," Merlin shouted, getting free of the guard's grip and running up side his uncle.

"Captain Jack Sparrow actually Sire," Jack said, stopping about two and a half meters in front of the King. Merlin tapped Jack on the shoulder and the man turned round.

"Jack, why are you here?" he whispered to his uncle. Jack turned back to face the King.

"Well, you see Merlin, I had heard that the Lady Morgana had been kidnapped and thought I'd offer my services." Uther eyed the man and took a step forward.

"You mean you'd help us get my ward back?" Jack grinned and bowed, arms spread wide. He snapped his head up and meet Uther's eye.

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>"Jack, why are you really in Camelot?" Merlin whispered to him whilst he got his horse ready. Jack leaned in close.<p>

"There are a few troubles out at sea. I came to get you for help on my ship, but since Morgana's been kidnapped, this gives me a bonus of some knights too." Merlin shook his head. Of course, his uncle would be after his help! He really should have seen this coming.

"But first, you're going to help get Morgana back," Arthur hissed at Jack. He must have been listening to their conversation.

"Of course," Jack said. Arthur walked off to his horse and Jack turned to Merlin. "What's got his knickers in a twist?" Merlin shook his head. Arthur had been different ever since Jack arrived.

They all climbed onto their horses and got ready to set off.

"Remember pirate," Uther said. "You still stole money from me. I want Morgana back." The message in Uther's voice was loud and clear.

Get Morgana back or you die.

"Yes Sire."

And with that, they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. Short. However, it should get better.<strong>

**Please review.**


	2. We're dead

**Next chapter, but short I know.**

**It has been about 6 months to a year since my story Dead Man Merlin.**

* * *

><p>The Black Pearl smashed into the rough waves of the ocean. It had been a day since Jack and the others had all set sail to find Morgana. Arthur and the knights (once again) had been seasick.<p>

Monkey hung from the mast and looked at the world upside down. It was easier to look at the world upside down as it somehow made more sense. Sense. The one thing that Monkey's owner is going to need if he wants to live. Monkey dropped from the mast, the air whipping at his face as he fell. He skilfully landed on a rope and zip-wired down it, until he let go and dropped on the floor of the ship. The little monkey scurried off to the captain's cabin, where Jack and his master sat, along with shiny knights.

They hadn't noticed that he had walked into the room.

"We need to know who took Morgana first," Jack said. "Any ideas?"

"They weren't the navy, but could easily be working for them," Merlin said across the table. He leaned in. "However, their sword work was quite bad, so I guess they are from the third or second sea, meaning that they have high chances of working with the navy. And if they are, then they might be in the sixth sea."

"Why the sixth?" Arthur questioned.

"Because, it's far away from the first sea, so no one will suspect it, but it's not as far as the seventh, meaning it is easier to get to and from."

"No one will suspect? You suspected it," Leon commented. Monkey run up and jumped on Merlin's shoulder.

"That's because I'm no one."

"Right, well, I had a good chat with some drunks in the first sea and I know exactly where she is now, thanks to Merlin's words, as well." Jack said, happily knocking back his rum. "To sum it down cuz I'm slightly drunk. She's in the sixth sea, on an island, in a castle, guarded by navy men and we are all going to die trying to save her," he said, slurring his words slightly. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Die _trying _to save her? Who did you chat to?" Arthur asked, a little too aggressively Merlin thought. Unknown to Merlin, Jack noticed that.

"Just a couple of drunken navy soldiers that had tried getting to that island before. The words I heard the most were: Death, monsters of hell, nothing but blood, evil, mad man and – my personal favourite – needed a good rum," Jack said, taking Merlin's and drinking it. Jack noticed Arthur look away.

"Why do you think they said that uncle?" Merlin asked. Arthur gritted his teeth at the way Merlin said 'uncle'. Jack looked at him. Jack jumped up and started searching around his cabin. He threw things across the room. He then came back and spread a map across the table.

"We are here," he said, tapping on bit of the map. "And we need to be here," he said tapping another part of the map. "Now look at what we have to go through to get there." Everyone looked at the map.

They had to go through Sinking Waters, Shadow Break Island, had to get off the ship and walk across King's Resting Place and then walk through the Crystal Eye Cave.

Just as they had read their route, Mr Gibbs, stormed into the cabin.

"Jack Sir..." He trailed off when he saw the map and where they had to go.

He sighed.

"...We're dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	3. Sinking waters

**Hello all!**

**Updates shall be a little slower.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The water was calm and carrying the Black Pearl quickly and safely across the ocean. Merlin stood proudly by the crow's nest, watching everyone below working hard. The sea wasn't stirring and Merlin guessed that it wouldn't for a while. However, it was grey and cloudy up above his head, and Merlin didn't like that fact that it was so grey and miserable, but yet so calm. It was odd to see it like this. It was as if Mother Nature was mixing Uther and magic together, a combo that shouldn't be mixed. Merlin looked down to see Arthur leaning over the side along with some other knights, being sick. The young pirate Warlock smiled at this, remembering when he had been first out at sea.<p>

When he had met Fire-Wing.

A painful memory flashed before Merlin's eyes and was then gone quicker than it had arrived. He breathed deeply for a moment, recovering from the shock. He thought he had locked that memory away in the very depths, in the very corners of his mind, splitting it into four so it could never be fully remembered.

Monkey leaped onto Merlin's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. He smiled at his soul monkey and then looked out to sea. He froze.

Sinking Waters...

The air suddenly turned nastily cold and whipped around Merlin's face. It blew at him hard, almost making him loose his footing. The waters started to go rough, as if it wanted them to turn back, warning them to go no further. However, no matter how hard Mother Nature pressured them to turn around, they would not. In front of them was a giant crack, a split in a giant rock that they had to go through. It was quicker to go through than to go around it. To go round the whole thing it would take them about three – four days, to go through only a couple of hours. Moreover, if they went around, there was a big chance of them crashing into the rock and all dying. On the other hand, going through was twice as dangerous as going round...Either way, to go through was quicker.

Merlin looked down to see everyone rushing about. He jumped off of the crow's nest, grabbed a rope and slid down it until his feet reached the deck. He scurried up towards Jack who was by the wheel.

"Do you even know what is waiting for us when we go through there?" he questioned, looking at Sinking Waters.

"No... Kind of because no one really knows what they get attacked by... And about 99% of the people who enter, die," he said plainly. Merlin nodded then looked at the crack again. It was close. They were ready to go through. Arthur walked up to join Merlin and Jack. Merlin noticed that he came and stood by _his _side, instead of Jack's. He would have thought that Arthur would have preferred to be standing by Jack's side instead of his.

The crew hushed down as they entered the crack. A shadow passed over the ship and the temperature dropped dramatically. The light from above wasn't much, but it bounced off the water, making patterns on the rocky walls. The gap was not that big and could just about fit the ship through, leaving about a foot or two of space either side. Mr Gibbs looked down into the water from the front of the boat. He could see clearly down to the bottom where ships lay broken, along with treasure and many other shiny objects that reflected in the small amount of light. The boat slowly came to a big pathway. It opened up to about five – seven meters either side of the ship and it was easier for Jack to steer the ship. However, he could not go any faster as there were ships sunk on top of other sunken ships and the tops of their mast threatened to scrape the bottom of the Black Pearl and leave a hole, sinking the ship.

"What was that?" Merlin questioned, looking around trying to find where the noise had come from.

"What was what?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off the waters ahead.

"It sounds like... Singing," he said, walking down the steps towards deck, face hypnotised. Mr Gibbs ears picked up slightly.

"I hear it too," he said, his face turning like Merlin's. One by one, everyone on the ship started to go into a trance. Jack let go of the wheel and the whole ship smashed into the rocky wall, only to then be pulled away.

Alex wasn't impressed.

Typical bloody men. They all had to go and get themselves into another mess that only she could get them out of. The so-called singing sounded like a million wasps buzzing in her ears. It was horrid. Alex tried to stir the ship straight, but it wasn't easy. It was like something was pushing the ship towards the wall...

Then she saw it. If she wasn't sailing through one of the most dangerous waters in all the seven seas, she would have thought it was a trick of the light, but it wasn't. The water moved like a fish swimming, but it wasn't a fish, it looked mainly human. Alex grabbed Jack and flung him onto the wheel so it was fixed in place. She ran down to the deck and looked over the ship. The creature swam round the edge. It was defiantly a person, but see through like the water – it _looked _just like it was _part _of the water, but it couldn't be. It was recognisably a woman. She turned up at Alex and waved harmlessly. However, then she flashed her razor teeth at her in a wickedly evil smile then swam off under the boat, 'singing' sweetly. Alex turned and went to run up to the wheel, but stopped. She ran towards Merlin and Monkey. She sat Monkey on the back of Merlin's neck and stuck his small hands into his ears and then his small feet into Merlin's ears. As soon as the Monkey snapped back into reality, he used his elbows to hold onto the side of Merlin's head. Both boys were back with her... however, they unable to hear her. Therefore, Alex used sign language.

'_We are being attack by... Sirens, I think. Don't let Monkey's feet come out of your ears.' _Merlin's expression changed from confused to shock.

'_Monkey's feet are in MY ears! Gross!' he sighed. _Alex rolled her eyes.

'_He's ya Soul Monkey, it's not that bad,' _she signed. She then ran towards the wheel as the whole boat knocked to the side against the wall. Alex shoved Jack off the wheel and took hold. She tried to hold it, but she wasn't strong enough. Merlin came up beside her and gave her a hand, even though she would have said that she didn't need it.

The Sirens knocked the boat about, scratching at the wood trying to make a hole, pushing it left, pushing it right, pushing it up and pushing it down. Nothing worked. Alex and Merlin had a good grip on the wheel and were able to hold it tightly in place. Water splashed up onto the deck, whisking some of the men off their feet. They were completely still... almost. Merlin knew that the ship was scratched up and that Jack wouldn't be pleased with that.

He could deal with Jack later.

Suddenly, Merlin saw a big chunk of light. He then looked past it and saw the open sea. He pointed to the gap and Alex nodded. They turned the ship in that direction, forcing it against the Sirens power. They charged through the gap and out onto the open sea, bright sunshine blinding them. The sea was calm and the Black Pearl could drift on its own. The crew slowly started to snap out of the trance as the singing had stopped. Merlin took Monkey's feet out of his ears. He turned round...

... Jack stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, looking more than angry.

"What happened to my bloody ship!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	4. Shadow Break Island

**Hi guys!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Black Pearl crashed up on Shadow Break Island, the mighty full moon high above them. The crew started to jump off the ship, arguing who got to stay behind or who got to go with Jack, Merlin and Arthur. There was a massive argument about it that took around ten minutes to sort out, but in the end, they decided the five to stay behind. The Island didn't look like much from the beach. Just sand with a forest of tropical trees in front of them. However, this wasn't known as one of the most dangerous Islands in all the seven seas for nothing.<p>

Merlin stood in the shallows of the water, looking out across the rough sea that splashed up his legs soaking his trousers. The water was cold and uninviting, but Merlin had swum in far worse. However, being so far away from the sea for so long, the cold water got to him. Merlin shuddered and then waded towards the group on dry land. As he approached them, he studied the tropical forest. It didn't look pleasant or a place where you'd be able to camp without being eaten alive. Remembering the children's stories about the Island that he had been told, Merlin followed the group into the forest.

After half an hour of walking, the pirates and knights were hot and sweating like hell. Their clothes clung to them as mosquitoes tried to bite them. They were all gasping for air from the heat. Even on a cool night like that one, the tropical forest was still roasting.

"Do we even know where we are going?" Arthur cried out to Jack, who was at the front.

"We walk through this forest, through King's Resting Place and sneak through Crystal Eye cave and we will then think of a plan to rescue Morgana!" he call back, pushing a bunch of vines out of the way. Merlin heard Arthur sigh in annoyance. He opened his mouth to ask him about it, but he was cut off by a terrible scream.

"He was just 'ear! He was just 'ear!" screamed a man to the left of the group. "Patty was 'ear a second ago, he screamed an' he ain't 'ear!" The pirate screamed and shouted, wailing his arms about, fear pasted on his face.

"Shut him up, shut him up!" Mr Gibbs hissed to the crew. "Shut him up!" he hissed a little crew advanced towards the man to cover his mouth.

"He was just 'eaaaaarrrrrrr_!_" The knights swore there and then that they'd never forget what happened next, whether they wanted to or not.

Something invisible clawed its hands into the man's back and through, lifting him up into the air. He stayed, wailing in the air, for just a moment before he was pulled towards a tree, and dragged straight through it. As he went through the tree, a spray of the man's blood was left on the tree, making his body shape. A roar ripped through the forest, followed by hisses and snarls.

Another man was dragged back into the depths of the forest, screaming into the night. The men were now starting to panic. A man Merlin knew well – living on the ship under the name of Mike - was picked up by something in the air, invisible claws bursting through his chest and throwing him towards, and through, a tree. Blood sprayed out onto the men. A roar broke the men's screaming as they turned in the direction they had just walked from.

Whatever the creature was, it had been stalking them since they entered the forest.

"Run!" shouted Jack, already fleeing past Merlin and the knights.

"Jack!" Arthur cried after him slightly annoyed. "You –" his sentence was cut off by another roar, but louder and closer. A tree fell down from somewhere in the distance. "You haven't got a half bad plan there," the Prince said, running after him; Merlin and the knights hot on their tail. Pirates started to run after them, but they were being swiped off their feet by the invisible monsters that were trying to kill them, possibly trying to eat them.

Merlin ran ahead to be by Arthur and Jack's sides. They pushed giant leaves that Merlin could not remember the name of, out of the way. Vines hung in their way, as if the forest itself was trying to slow them down for the beast that was chasing them. Merlin heard screams behind them. He knew that he could do something with the help of his magic; he knew he could stop this with a few spells, but he _couldn't, _or Arthur would find out about him. And that was the last thing that he needed right now.

Suddenly, a scream came from right behind Merlin. _Right _behind him. He stopped and turned, the others stopping a few meters in front of him. Merlin stared as one of the invisible monsters had struck on Leon. He couldn't stand there and watch his friend die… He couldn't.

Before Merlin knew what he was doing, ignoring Jack's cries to carry on running, Merlin picked up a big and heavy stone with two hands, and flung it at where he guessed the invisible creature was. His aim was good, as is must have hit the creature on the head, by the way the rock hit something in thin air then bounced to the floor by Leon's feet. Merlin's breath got caught in his throat for a second… Then he was running.

He heard Arthur and Jack call after him, their voice full of worry. Merlin ran through the forest, the creature hot on his heels. If he wasn't such a great runner, Merlin would have been dead already. A rock, suddenly blocked Merlin's path, forcing him to divert another way. He turned sharply left, slowing slightly then picking up a new type of speed. Merlin didn't dare look round to see if the creature was still there. He didn't need to look round to know that it was there, still chasing him.

Merlin suddenly came to a clearing near an edge of a cliff that dropped down into a deep, freezing, fast and fierce river. He stopped near the edge, catching his breath before turning round and walking away from the edge. A strong roar gripped Merlin with fear, as the full moon shone brightly over the clearing and making the beast that had chased and killed some of the pirates, visible.

It was a shadow.

Merlin knew that shape from a book he had read. The shadow belonged to a male ogre, three times Merlin's height, and even though it was a shadow, it still smelt. Merlin now knew why the Island was called Shadow Break Island…

Because the shadows break free from their masters at night.

The Warlock turned his eyes slowly towards his shadow. He imagined his own eyes staring back at him. Then, without Merlin commanding his shadow to do so, it waved at him. The ogre roared again, getting closer.

"Treunr ahsterm," Merlin out stretched his hand and cried. Nothing happened. The ogre moved closer, his feet making the earth move. Merlin turned to his shadow again and it waved back at him. He could imagine his shadow with a _big _grin on its face. Suddenly, Merlin's shadow, started to come to life. It slowly came off the ground, and slowly became 3D, slowly became an actual _person_... As much as a shadow could become a person. It stood up next to Merlin and ruffled its shadow hair, then reached out and ruffled Merlin's.

The shadow Merlin turned to the ogre shadow as it roared again. Shadow Merlin walked forward towards the other shadow and reached out its hand. A funny hissing noise came from it, and Merlin guessed that it was using a spell. He was right. The ogre shadow suddenly started to burst in the flames. Fire escaped from its shadow form, ripping him apart in seconds. The shadow ogre turned to dust. Shadow Merlin turned and looked at the real Merlin, _his _master. The master he was about to kill to be free like all the other shadows.

Merlin took a step back whilst his shadow self stepped forward. Before Merlin could stop his shadow self, it ran at him… and hugged him. Merlin paused for a moment, wondering why his shadow was hugging him. He then gave in and hugged his shadow back.

"Merlin!" the two Merlin's broke apart at the sound of Alex's voice. The shadow Merlin looked at where her voice had come from and then back at Merlin. It stepped back and waved. Merlin waved back.

"Go do some good and stand up against the bad shadows," Merlin said. His shadow nodded and ran off into the forest of the night. A few seconds later, Alex came from out of the bushes.

"There you are you idiot. Everyone's worried, come on," she said, storming over to him. She reached out to grab his arm but stopped. "Err, Merlin, where's ya shadow?" Merlin looked down to where his shadow was meant to be. He looked up at Alex and smiled.

"Out and about," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. King's Resting Place

**I've been asked, and no this is NOT a reveal fic... Sorry to disappoint anyone.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Merlin, Jack, Arthur, some knights and pirates walked through the creek, sweating just as much as they had been in the forest. The sun was beating down on them as they marched over rocks. The sun played tricks with their eyes as Merlin though he saw lights sparkling in the distance. He laughed lightly. The heat was getting to him. Arthur walked just in front of Merlin, a way from Jack. Merlin walked up beside Arthur.<p>

"Arthur, you seem to... not be... getting along with Jack?" Merlin said treading lightly with the matter. Ever since Jack had arrived in Camelot, Arthur had been in a huff. Arthur mumbled something under his breath that Merlin didn't quite get. "Pardon?" he asked, wishing Arthur to repeat himself.

"Gold! Treasure!" someone ahead of the group cried. They all looked up and saw ahead of them Mr Gibbs doing some sort of funny dance on top of a rock then jumping off it, repeating what he had said over and over again. Jack, Arthur and Merlin shared a look before jogging up after Mr Gibbs.

They ran, dust picking up behind them, almost tripping over some rocks. They climbed onto the rock that Mr Gibbs had just been dancing on. Pirates and knights both looked out on the creek to see it all littered with golden treasures. The pirates jumped off the rock and almost dived head first into the treasures, the knights doing the same.

"There's enough gold here to make a man a King," Arthur said, as Jack jumped off the rock to join the men picking the golden objects off the floor. Merlin just stood there and watched them.

Apart from being able to buy food and a few nice things, what really was the use of gold and treasures? What were they all going to do with it all when they got it back to the ship? Merlin jumped off the rock and walked through the treasure, watching the men fight over it all. Merlin walked ahead of where everyone was picking up treasure. He knelt down and picked up a goblet. He stared at his own reflection in the object. He then threw it behind him, showing that he had no interest in it. He stood up and turned to shout at the others, but something grabbed his leg. He turned sharply to see a skeleton's hand holding onto him tightly. Merlin yelped in surprise and fell backwards. No one noticed. Merlin got himself free of the hand. He looked at the body. It had rags on what was left of its body. The young warlock's eyes widened as he looked around for Mr Gibbs. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Stop picking up the treasure..." Merlin whispered. He stood up and turned to the others. "STOP picking up the TREASURE!" Merlin bellowed over the men. Everyone stopped dead and looked at him shocked. The pirates had only ever known Merlin to use that tone of voice once, when they were saving Jack and Arthur, and the knights had _never _heard Merlin talk like that. Jack looked around.

"What?" he said walking forward. "What's wrong Merlin?"

"Mr Gibbs is dead," whispers went around. "The treasure's cursed," Merlin said. Everyone looked at the treasure they had in their hands and then threw it to one side.

"Well spotted Merlin," Jack said, dropping the last of his treasure.

"That's why it's called King's Resting Place. There's enough gold here to make you King a million times over," he said. The crew and knights nodded.

"I think we'd better get moving," Arthur and Jack said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	6. Crystal Eye cave

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The floor crunched beneath Jack's boots as he came to the entrance of Crystal Eye cave. He couldn't see past his nose when looking into the cave, it was pitch black. The pirate stepped backwards and gazed at the castle above. The sky was a beautiful red as the sun was setting slowly, making the shape of the dark castle bold and clear for all to see. Wondering how the hell the navy had got to this castle – since they were useless – Jack turned round to see the others climbing up the hill towards him. He smiled as Merlin was at the front.<p>

_Lazy inlanders',_ Jack thought. Merlin was first to reach him. Huffing, the good lad gave him a smile. Later the knights arrived.

"Right, so what's this place again?" Arthur asked, not the slightest out of breath. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Crystal Eye cave," Jack said slowly. "If we can find the door on the other side of this cave, we'll be able to climb up a ladder into the castle… Hopefully the dungeon, where we think Morgana is being kept," he added a grin on the end. Arthur nodded.

"Right, let's go," Arthur said, walking towards the cave.

"Oh, and Merlin, get rid of the dog," Jack called behind him. Merlin frowned. A bark made him turn round. There, wagging its tail was a brown Labrador. Merlin raised an eyebrow, the dog look familiar, but Merlin didn't know where from. He shrugged and knelt down in front of the dog.

"Sorry boy… Or girl, but you've got to stay out here and not follow, okay?" The dog barked and Merlin got up and walked over to the cave, following the others.

Merlin walked into the cave and stopped. He couldn't see anything, the cave was darker than the darkest night, there was nothing but... Black! Merlin could hear knights and pirates banging into one another, knocking into the walls and tripping up over their own feet. The young warlock froze as he felt something run around his legs, stopping and rubbing itself against him. Kneeling down with his hand outstretched, Merlin touched the animal...

It was the bloody dog.

Sighing frustratingly, Merlin stood up and slowly started to walk forward. After a few steps, Merlin hit the wall. He jumped back in surprise, but calmed down as he realised what it was. The dog weaved around him as he walked forward, feeling his hands along the wall for support.

Suddenly, Merlin sprung his hand to his chest and clutched it in pain. Merlin looked pointlessly at his hand, even though he couldn't see it in the silent darkness.

"Merlin!" came a voice in the darkness. It was Jack.

"Jack!" Merlin called back. More voices suddenly came alive, everyone was talking at once.

After a while of pointless, chatter in the dark, someone lit a torch. That one torch lit up the whole cave, and when Merlin adjusted to the light and saw the cave, his mouth formed an 'O' shape, and he knew why it was called Crystal Eye cave. Everything was made of crystals, the walls, the ceiling, the floor... Everything. The light from the fire bounced around the whole cave, dancing off one crystal to the next. Merlin looked at a sharp edge on the wall and saw blood. Looking at his bleeding hand, he realised it was his.

Merlin looked around to see four ways through the cave they could go. Before he could even think of which way to go, the dog ran off down the third way. Uncontrollably, Merlin's feet followed the dog. He ran for a little bit before the dog stopped and started to sniff the floor. Merlin stopped to catch his breath. He looked up and gasped at the walls, everywhere he saw himself. Each crystal was like a mirror.

Merlin looked around and saw no one else in the crystals. The dog ran off again, and obediently Merlin followed. After a short run with the dog, they came to a ladder. The wall behind it was normal rock. Looking up, he saw a door at the top. Looking around, Merlin knew that no one else was going to be coming soon.

Picking the dog up, Merlin climbed the ladder one handed, opened the door and climbed through into the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	7. Old friend

**Sorry for the wait. We have an old friend from Dead Man Merlin in this...**

* * *

><p>Merlin scanned the small room he found himself in. Letting the dog scramble out of his arms, Merlin realised they were in a cell. The dog walked over and sniffed – clearly interested – at the big metal and wooden cell door. The cell smelt damp and even though Merlin was wearing shoes, he could feel that the floor was stone cold. There was barely any light in the room, and as the trap door slammed shut and locked, Merlin was truly trapped in darkness.<p>

It wasn't long until the cell door opened and two pirates walked in. One grabbed the dog that stood snarling between Merlin and the men. The other grabbed Merlin and dragged him painfully out of the cell.

The man's hand covered Merlin's eyes, so the young Warlock wasn't able to see where the man was taking him. Relying on his hearing, Merlin could hear the other man was having difficulties with the dog. Whose dog was this? Why was it so loyal to him?

Merlin heard the men push two large doors open. They pulled Merlin through them and into the room. Trying to stop himself from being dragged any further, Merlin tried to dig his heels into the floor. The men stopped and forced him to his knees. Taking his hand away, Merlin was able to see.

And wish that he wasn't able to.

"Hello, old friend," said the dreaded voice of Merlin's worst enemy.

"Commander Fire-Wing," Merlin hissed, fully addressing the man. The dog started to bark viscously and one of the men kicked it. Merlin winced when he heard the dog whimper in pain. Turning his gaze to the side, he saw Morgana tied and gagged. Darting his eyes round the large room, he realised that he was in an empty and undecorated hall.

"Been so long since your Uncle killed me... How is he anyway?" the man said, flicking his long brown hair back. It had grown since Merlin had last met him, but his dark eyes and the long scar that stretched from his bottom left jaw up his face were still plain to see.

"So what's the gain from all this Fire-Wing? Kidnapping Morgana, making me chase you out here? What's the gain?" Merlin asked, trying to figure it out himself. Fire-Wing stepped forward grinning.

"Revenge," he said softly. He walked round Merlin. "No Arthur, no knights, no pirate crew, " he said, picking up two swords and throwing one in front of Merlin. He walked round and kneeled down, his face an inch from Merlin's. "And most importantly, no uncle. No stupid Jack Sparrow," he spat. Merlin flicked his eyes from Fire-Wing's to the sword then at Morgana who shook her head. Merlin locked his eyes with Fire-Wing's.

"It's _Captain _Jack Sparrow to you," Merlin said, accepting the challenge. Merlin could see the panic rise into Morgana's face. Either she knew something he didn't, or she was just plain worried.

Picking up the sword, Merlin rose to his feet. He didn't get a moment to pause and think as Fire- Wing stabbed his sword forwards and Merlin was only just dodged the blow. Whacking Fire-Wing's sword away with his own, Merlin gained the advantage of space between them. Dodging another blow and twirling away, he took a chance of a strike. Being blocked and forced backwards, Merlin turned, hitting Fire-Wing's sword then turning back round and hitting it the other side. He did this repeatedly about five times as he quickly walked backwards. Merlin lashed out with his sword and sliced across the man's face.

Right across his scar.

Fire-Wing screamed in agony. Everything seemed so slow after that. Frozen due to the action he had just done, Merlin was unable to block the move Fire-Wing made, and so ended up with a sword through his gut. All breath in Merlin's body suddenly left him as his legs slowly became unable to support him. Withdrawing his sword from Merlin's body, the young Warlock dropped to his knees. Hearing his name be screamed by somewhere in the distance, he fell forward and used his hands to hold himself off the floor. Now on all fours and unaware of what was happening, Dead Man Merlin, was completely defenceless.

Suddenly, the dog got free of the men's grasp. Baring sharp teeth and mad eyes, the dog jumped at Fire-Wing. Its sharp teeth sunk into the flesh of Fire-Wing's left arm. Another agonising scream ripped from his vocal cords and he was forced to drop his sword. Merlin heard the sword clatter against the floor, and he grabbed it, unsure where his one was. He rose to his feet and went to stab him. The sword went through Fire-Wing's stomach...

However, it wasn't Merlin who stabbed him.

The sword was withdrawal from Fire-Wing's body and he fell to the floor. Behind him was Merlin's shadow, black as ever. Smiling, Merlin fell into a pair of soft arms. Looking up he saw a worried Morgana. Groaning, but smiling, Merlin passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	8. Caring

**Last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Arthur watch Merlin as he lay in the hammock on The Black Peal. He had been told that Merlin was going to be perfectly fine, but he still couldn't help but blame Jack for this. Didn't the man ever care for Merlin's life? He showed little love when they had found him and Morgana, and this very moment with Arthur with him, Jack was getting drunk on rum. Was rum really more important than Merlin?<p>

"Of course rum is more important than Merlin you prat!" Jack said walking over and sitting down by Merlin, a way away from Arthur, sensing his eyes shooting daggers at him. Jack took a swing of his drink. "So, I've come to understand that you don't like me much?"

"Do you care for Merlin at all, because recently you haven't been showing it much," Arthur said turning to face Jack. Rolling his eyes the pirate leaned forward.

"Family love isn't a pirate thing. Compared to most pirates I show most affection towards me nephew here," he said gesturing to Merlin. "Merlin isn't strong, he is – part from miracle moments – an idiot and very dumb, for a pirate he is far too kind and hates rum. Most other pirates would have whipped him – literally – into shape and he would just be someone else. However, I haven't and shall I tell you why Arthur Pendragon?" he asked, his face an inch from Arthur's now, his eyes burying into Arthur's.

"Why?" the Prince asked.

"Because he's plain brilliant the way he is, and myself and many others, wouldn't change a thing about that. He's Merlin to you and Dead Man Merlin to us, and no one's gonna change that, not now, not ever."

"You're talking too much," Merlin mumbled from his bed. Jack and Arthur both jumped slightly, unaware that Merlin had been awake. "Go drink some of your rum," Merlin said, sitting up. Jack held up the rum bottle.

"Already have," he said, a smile widening across his face. Merlin smiled back and Arthur smiled at how their relationship... However odd it may be.

Suddenly, Morgana came running down.

"Mr Gibbs isn't dead!" she said before seeing Merlin. "Merlin!" she said and rushed over to put her arms round him. Merlin returned the hug.

"Mr Gibbs isn't dead?" chorused Jack and Arthur confused. Morgana nodded.

"Yes," she turned to Merlin. "The dog that was with us had a metal band round its arm and looking in pain. I took it off for him and it turned into Mr Gibbs. Apparently, he put it on at King's Resting Place; the treasure must have been enchanted." Morgana explained. Still confused as to how the man was alive, Jack and Arthur both nodded. Jack clapped his hands.

"Well, we should be back in Camelot within a couple of days... What we going to do until then?" he asked, obviously looking or adventure.

"Let's make Morgana and Arthur pirates!" Merlin exclaimed joyfully. Jack nodded.

"Brilliant, it'll great fun! What should you two be called?"

"Arthur should be King of the Prats!" Merlin said cheekily. Arthur shot him a glare.

"I'll make you truly dead soon Dead Man Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin smiled widely back at him.

"Lady Morgana, "Jack mumbled thinking. "Mighty Morgana?" Jack said and Morgana smiled, obviously liking the name.

"And me?" Arthur said, hoping for nothing like what Merlin suggested.

"Prince Arthur... Arrogant Arthur? No... Outrageous Arthur!" Jack said happily.

"No way."

"I like it!" Morgana said.

"Me too!" Merlin voted happily.

"No!"

"It's settled!"

"NO!"

Laughing at Arthur, they sailed towards Camelot.

* * *

><p><strong>No one ask for another sequel, because I AM NOT DOING ONE. The story ends here people.<strong>

**Thanks to all who have reviewed.**

**Review please!**


End file.
